


Homesick

by RoguesCorner



Series: Walker of the Lonely Path (Elona Lavellan) [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Homesickness, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesCorner/pseuds/RoguesCorner
Summary: Inquisitor Elona Lavellan's path has taken her through the Exalted Planes and being close to the dalish sparks a beat of homesickness in her heart.Short study of both Pre-Inquisition Lavellan and Pre-relationship Solavellan
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Walker of the Lonely Path (Elona Lavellan) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078523
Kudos: 1





	Homesick

When Elona realized the path of the Inquisition would lead them to the exalted planes she had held her head high with a forced smile. She would be lying if she hadn’t always wanted to visit the home of her people, but she knew what would come with it. Apart from the nostalgic sense of walking in the footsteps of those who came before her, she knew the land was soaked in their blood.

She, Cole, Cassandra and Solas had set up camp near the Dalish, thought fair enough away so her people were comfortable. The fire started and night settled, Elona could already hear Cassandra snoring from inside the tent. Cole had retired shortly after, to where she was not sure. He was still recovering from a heavy blow he had taken earlier in the day, leaving only Elona and Solas sitting around the fire.

Elona had spent the better part of the hour finishing up reports on the status of the area, attempting to write on the destruction, the feuding and the people suffering on the land without sounding bias towards her own people. After her third attempt on the sentence she was writing, Elona sighed and crumpled the paper, tossing it in the fire.

“Problems with the less exciting parts of the job of Inquisitor?” Solas asked from across the fire, glancing up from his book.

“Only a tad.” She said with a smile, closing her journal where she had been working. Tucking it back into her pack.

Solas watched her for a moment. “Is everything alright Inquisitor?”

“Elona.” She said giving him a playful look.

“Is everything alright...Elona?” He said again with her name, the two exchanging a smile before she leaned forward on her elbows.

“Being here is, strange. Seeing what has become of the people, how they could have been then…” She let out another sign. “I suppose I’m feeling quite homesick”

Solas raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

Elona’s eyes fell to the fire, taking a stick next to it and poking away at the logs. “Being around the dalish today, Keeper Hawen and Ithiren especially.”

Solas was quiet, letting her continue.

“My father Arlen was a prominent hunter within the clan, he was well regarded as someone to listen to, heed advice from, and the way Hawen spoke felt so reminiscent of how he speaks. I wonder what he would think now seeing me, I haven’t particularly had much time to think of the clan lately sadly.”

“And Ithiern?”

Elona hummed. “My brother. Faendal. He’s younger, around three years. Shortly after he was born my mother left the clan, my father raised us on his own with the matriarchs. I miss him terribly. I was always the one to protect him when we were older, he’s always been a bit of a mischief-maker. I hope they could come to visit in the future, though who knows what would happen if he and Dorian met.”

“You carry a red scarf with you I’ve noticed, I assume that to be his or your mother’s?”

Elona’s throat tightened, the words coming out choked. “No. It-It belonged to my best friend, Capra. She didn’t survive the conclave.”  
“

Ah,” Solas said, an awkward silence falling across the came. Through the fire, Elona saw Solas studying her face.

“Well I thank you for accompanying myself to find my friend, I appreciate it.” He said finally.

Elona smiled. “Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I consider you a friend and friend’s help.”

The word friend felt odd on her tongue. Friends helped each other, friends cared for each other, friends shared stories around a fire, made each other laugh, friends didn’t make each other flustered, they didn’t kiss in the fade, they didn’t make her heart flutter or warmth spread through her at the sound of her name-

“Elona?”

“Hm?” She said, pulling herself from her thoughts.

Solas had an eyebrow raised, a curious expression on his face. _Fenhedis. I completely missed what he had said._

“I was wondering, what did you miss most of the home?”

Elona smiled, happy to move the conversation along from her brief moment of silence. “I suppose...The community, the people even the atmosphere. There were times when things were hard, shems, the land, but the people always reassured me things would work out.” She paused. “I suppose I do have that here, though it is different.”

She leaned back, keeping herself up with one elbow as she sunk into the grass. “We use to have these huge feasts every ten years with the other clans, they were spectacular. I’d have a few friends from the other clans who I’d see every so often we would get into trouble once or twice as the week went on before they all returned home.”

“You do not seem like one for trouble in her youth.”

“I suppose not, I normally got dragged into it. Faendal getting lost chasing a rabbit, Capra sneaking into a shem town, getting caught- ah, well- goofing around a statue to the dread wolf with Talven, Cyris stealing extra sweet bread to name a few.”

“Goofing around?” Solas asked, resting his chin on his hand, arm leaning on his knee, a light smile on his face as the Inquisitor spoke of her youth and life before the title had been trust onto her. 

Elona laughed quietly, a slight blush on her face. “Fill in the blanks I suppose.” She cleared her throat, continuing. “It’s funny. I was never the instigator, always the accomplice, now here I am, Lady Inquisitor.”

She sighed rubbing her eyes, exhaustion from the day was finally hitting. Solas watched her for a moment as she rolled her shoulder, the tension pulling at her arm as she tried to stretch out her staff hand. She took on more than she knew, he was not sure if she was aware of it either.

“Even so,” Solas said, breaking is thought. “You have shown yourself to be an exemplary leader. From what you’ve said, though you did not initiate the trouble, you found ways through it and came out the other side better or worse, those are qualities of a leader.”

“I suppose, thank you Solas.”

At that, the tent flap to one of the tent’s opened, Cassandra coming out partly in armour partly out. She yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

“I can take a watch from here, both of you get some sleep it will do you good.”  
Elona nodded, standing and dusting the dirt off. As she entered the same tent Cassandra had come from, she turned her head to Solas.

“Good night Solas.”

“Good night Elona.”


End file.
